Complete Polar Bears
by April Twelving
Summary: Kyouta's musing. An aftershot of making love to Tsubaki. Contains some adult content, but nothing graphical.　This is my first time writing for 今日、恋をはじめます。


**A/N: One thousand three hundred and eighty words to be exact. I never understand why I always end up writing an intended one-shot so long. Oh well…I started reading the manga about three weeks ago when I heard from a Japanese celebrity news website that there was going to be a live-action movie for this manga. I thought I should check it out and never stopped a minute or two till I finished reading the complete series. *Note to self: I should definitely buy all the manga the next time I'm in Japan!* This is also my first time writing an M-rated story for this series. Though there's nothing graphic here, that can always be changed with requests and reviews? *Grins* Anyway, please enjoy. And I apologize if the story isn't up to your tastes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****今日、恋をはじめます ****or anything related to it. The rightful owners do. However, the plot IS mine and I will go ninja on you(YES, YOU!) if you infringe on my work.****通知：****『今日、恋をはじめます』と言う漫画は私のではありません。全部は作った人や他の人達のです。でも、自分の能力で私書いているこの物語は私のです。これをコ一ピ一することは絶対ダメと言うのを覚えて下さい。**

If it was the old Kyouta Tsubaki, he would have pulled the woman by her hair to waken her and thrust himself in her mouth to warm up for the second round—just like that, without even demanding it. The poor woman wouldn't know what hit her until she'd pass out yet again, caught in the frenzy of his wild fucking. And he would leave her, lying in there in all her bare glory without any notice once after he'd relieved and rested himself well. It would usually be after the check-out time of their booked haven in the love hotels, that the housekeeping staff would find his prey sleeping sound. The staff would knock on the couple's door with uneasiness, wondering how best to let their guests know of their already extended time limit without causing them displeasure. And imagine the surprise of the staff when they find just a girl all alone in her utter nakedness! Not that they wouldn't have gotten used to such situations from before…A loud scream would echo off the room once the woman was woken by a female staff followed by tantrums and fake tears.

Kyouta got to know of this recurring rhythm from one of his friends who had been working part time at the love hotel he'd cavorted at a couple of times.

He sighed. It was already a little past noon and he was sitting naked on his bed, with the sheets around him splayed carelessly. The right hand was on his forehead, pushing back his long bangs. 'Time for another haircut', he mused. His left hand was intertwined with the right of the beautiful girl sleeping right next to his waist on his small, one-person bed. He listened to her steady breath. He counted the seconds that she took to inhale and exhale every time—the sound pacified him.

It was a Sunday that day, and it was a half hour after both the Tsubakis had finished making love for about the third time in all of their one-year long relationship. And those thirty minutes were far too agonizing for Kyouta as he was desperate for a second round already when he'd just filled her up with his seed. He always had plenty of stamina when it came to sex and being with Tsubaki only gave him more boost. Unfortunately for him, his girlfriend was still a novice to such things even though they'd done it twice already.

'Strange' he thought, as he did not feel the urge to wake his girlfriend up for asking her if he could do 'it' with her again. They had now resorted to calling each other with nicknames now in their third time. His 'big polar bear' as his girlfriend would shyly refer to his manhood was currently twitching, obviously wanting more relief. But he was determined to not ruin his princess' sleep. And he did what he thought he would never do.

Sure, Kyouta was quite the master in the bedroom. But the one thing to which he still remained a virgin was masturbation. Always having used to plenty of women right at his fingertips, he never had had the need to masturbate. Like he confessed the other day to her, this was also going to be one of the many more 'firsts' for him. 'What would Nishiki, Haru and the others think when they know that I'm a virgin at masturbation?' bright red pooled at his cheeks. Of course he had read all about it in those perverted Shoujo manga…

He turned to look at the messy blanket-clad lump on the bed that was his girlfriend and took his 'polar bear' in hand.

He didn't know what to do. So he just ran his hand up and down very slowly, feeling his own caress for the first time. Only fixed on to his girlfriend's drooling face and small form, his eyes turned into vast pools of soft and gentle reflections. He continued going slow for a duration that seemed to be about two hundred and thirty seven exhalations from his girlfriend. Unlike the thoughts of how her breasts would feel on his hands, his tongue and imagining how her female cavern—her 'polar bear's home-sweet-home' as he teased her—would feel while tightly clenching around him, he thought of her bright red blushes that would instantly appear when he would take her long locks in his hand, when he would pull her in for a sudden hug, when he would wipe off that extra bit of rice from her lips, and also when he would just call out a light 'good morning' to her in the shoe locker area at school.

The message 'Kyouta Tsubaki is whipped' flashed across his senses, brightly pulsing inside his head, taunting him as if they were those bright neon signs that were hung up everywhere in the love districts that he was so accustomed to visiting. Notice the past tense, good readers.

Very slowly, he came in his hand after some time. A soft whisper from his lips, calling out his girlfriend's name was enough to wake the said girl from her well-deserved slumber. Kyouta cursed; Tsubaki usually slept deep and sound as far as he knew. So she shouldn't have woken up to just a whisper of her name. What was he to do?! There he was, sitting right next to her with a hand holding himself and the other one holding hers. He just jerked off right next to his sleeping girlfriend.

Reality hit Kyouta hard, the fact acknowledged with his face gone tomato red while watching Tsubaki rouse herself from sleep oh-so-cutely—with a 'deer caught in the headlights' expression. 'Aw, doesn't she resemble a new born baby in all her cute antics?' forgetting all about his current state of glory, Kyouta scrutinized every little action of his girlfriend while she regained consciousness with a tender expression on his face.

For a split second there, he forgot the fact that they both were obviously underage and wished to sire a child with her, to marry her, and make her his forever. The camellia flower bracelet which the girlfriend was currently trying to untangle from her hair was just a small proof of their being together. 'This girl,' he thought, 'deserves much more than just that bracelet.' Smiling broadly, he wiped the mess on his right hand on a tissue by the bed stand to help her with the untangling, their hands still intertwined. Once her long hair was successfully free from any encumbrance, he softly stroked it from root to tip, combing his fingers through it in the process, reveling in its silky texture.

Kyouta pulled her in for a tight hug. His body was a little cold as he'd been without the warm shelter of the blankets till then—he realized that as Tsubaki shivered a little, as her small body aligned with his. Five minutes of doing this, all the while never ceasing to stroke her hair, he never really got to know that Tsubaki's face was the most spectacular red he would ever see.

She fidgeted uncomfortably; it was her first time seeing Kyouta in his birthday suit. Though she'd _felt_ him before, this was another of her 'firsts'. Blushing furiously as always, she placed both her palms on the boyfriend's chest and exerted some kitten-strength to try to push him away. Finally getting on with what was going on, he chuckled at her actions. 'Don't, idiot.' A smooch on her forehead and he felt a squirm from below, 'B-but, Tsu-tsubaki-kun!...' A peck on her nose and he looked at her orbs directly, 'I feel complete when I'm with you like this.'

Something so heartfelt from Kyouta and trust Tsubaki to ruin the moment. 'Complete? Like the couple polar bears in the Planetarium?' she looked up at him with all the innocence of a…well, Kyouta couldn't think of anything more innocent that his girlfriend to match her up with comparisons. 'She didn't ruin the moment after all,' he thought, 'she added further cuteness to the whole thing.'

For what seemed to be _another_ 'first', Kyouta Tsubaki cooed, 'Yes, baby. Just like the couple bears.' He wasted not a moment more as he swooped down to gently envelop her lips with his own.

**A/N: **Does anyone want an extra chapter? With maybe some lemon? Or more sweetness?

Well, you can always let me know with a review /(^_^)\


End file.
